simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Télévision
''Alf'' *Alf est en couverture du magazine US qu'apporte Skinner dans le studio pour savoir "qui est in et qui est out". *Quand Bart va chez Milhouse pour lui demander de lui rendre son âme, Milhouse lui répond qu'il l'a échangé contre des pogs Alf au vendeur de BD. *Alf fait partie des extra-terrestres suspects que doit identifier Homer ; plus tard, quand Homer pense à vendre la vidéo de l'extra-terrestre à la Fox, Bart lui dit "ils achéteraient n'importe quoi" et Homer répond "Oui mais ils produisent beaucoup de programmes de qualité" puis ils rigolent et Homer dit "Ouh ça me tue". En VO il dit "I kill me", une réplique qu'utilisait Alf. *La pub pour le salon bi-mensuel de science fiction de Springfield annonce la venue de Alf. *Alf est en couverture du programme télé TV Guide sur laquelle est inscrite la phrase "Why Alf hates Victoria Principal". ''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' La séquence d'ouverture de cet épisode d'Halloween est une parodie de la séquence d'ouverture de chaque épisode de la série durant laquelle on voit la silhouette de profil d'Alfred Hitchcock ; la musique est également la même et Homer salue son public en disant "Good evening" (Bonsoir) comme le faisait Hitchcock à chaque fois. ''All in the family'' *Cet épisode s'ouvre sur une parodie du générique de cette série. Homer et Marge, tout comme Archie Bunker (Carroll O'Connor) et sa femme Edith (Jean Stapleton) sont assis devant un piano et chantent "Those were the days" (Marge chante aussi faux qu'Edith). Puis la caméra survole la ville, revient filmer leur maison et le public applaudit à la fin de la chanson. *Bart dit, en parlant des lézards "Ils sont sortis d'un oeuf dans un nid d'oiseau donc c'est des oiseaux. Des oiseaux. Point barre". En VO à la place de "point barre" il dit "Ixo fatso", c'est également comme cela que Archie Bunker prononce l'expression "Ipso facto". *Parmi les programmes de la mi-saison que regardent les Simpson, se trouve une nouvelle version édulcorée de la série All in the family dans laquelle Archie Bunker est très tolérant et aime tout le monde. Un comportement à l'opposé de celui qu'il avait dans la série originale. *Au musée Smithsonian, quand Homer s'assoit dans un fauteuil pour lire la déclaration des droits, deux gardes armés lui ordonne de sortir du fauteuil de J.R. (un personnage de la série Dallas) mais en VO ils parlent du fauteuil de Archie Bunker. Le fauteuil et le décor sont effectivement ceux de All in the family. *Le titre original de cet épisode, Brawl in the family, fait référence au nom de la série. ''beverly Hillbillies (The) *La scène où l'on voit les Simpson se rendre à Cape Canaveral dans une vieille voiture fait référence au générique de la série dans lequel on voit les protagonistes en route pour Beverly Hills. Marge/Granny est assise dans un rocking chair sur le toit de la voiture. *Quand Homer et Bart se retrouve seuls avec le tas de sucre sur le bord de la route, pendant que Hans Taupeman est parti téléphoner, Homer s'exclame "On a gagné le jackpot fiston ! C'est l'or blanc, Dallas, le Texas..." mais en VO il dit "We've hit the jackpot here! White gold, Texas tea!".Ces derniers mots font référence à une phrase des paroles du générique de la série : " Oil that is, black gold, Texas tea". *A Hollywood, Rainier Wolfcastle est en train de tourner son dernier film "Sauver la tata Ryan", une allusion au film Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan mais aussi à cette série dans laquelle la grand mère Daisy "Granny" Moses était interprétée par l'actrice Irene Ryan. En VO le titre du film de McBain est "Saving Irene Ryan". *Les parents de Brandine sont assis dans des rocking-chairs sur le toit de leur voiture, peut être en référence à la grand mère de la série. *Le générique de fin de l'épisode est une parodie de celui des Beverly Hillbillies, les personnages font un signe d'au revoir avec la main en direction de la caméra pendant de longues secondes sur un air de banjo. *Dans leur voiture, les Hibbert regardent un épisode des Beverly Hillbillies en Australie (traduit par "les ploucs de Beverly en Australie" dans la VF). On peut y voir la grand mère Daisy (Irene Ryan) et son neveu Jethro (Max Baer). *Un extrait de la série est diffusé à la fin de l'épisode pour "diluer le sirop" après la scène émouvante entre Bart et Lisa. On y retrouve le duo Daisy/Jethro. *Dans un flashback on peut voir Patty accrocher un poster de Miss Hathaway au mur de sa chambre. Jane Hathaway est un personnage de la série interprété par Nancy Kulp, une actrice lesbienne. *Il s'agit peut être d'une coïncidence mais Moe découvre un gisement de (ce qu'il croit être du) pétrole en tirant un coup de fusil dans le sol par inadvertance comme Jed Clampett (Buddy Ebsen) dans le générique de la série. Toute la série est basée sur cette découverte fortuite qui fait de lui un millionnaire. ''Bonanza *Quand les Simpson distribuent les chiots à leur voisinage, Ned se montre intéressé et dit "On aurait bien besoin d'un toutou pour garder le troupeau au ranch Flanders.". En VO il dit "We sure could use a pooch to guard the flock at the Flanderosa.". Il fait probablement référence à Ponderosa, le ranch de la famille Cartwright dans la série. *Au centre commercial de Springfield est organisée une rencontre avec "les vedettes de Bonanza". Deux indiens apparaissent derrière une carte du ranch Ponderosa (lieu où se déroule la série) qui prend feu, en hommage au générique de la série. La musique est également celle de Bonanza. L'un des indiens dit "J'aurais aimé que Ben, Hoss, Little Joe, Hop Sing, le shérif Roy et tous ceux que vous aimez soient encore en vie aujourd'hui pour voir ce merveilleux public". Tous les personnages qu'il cite sont les personnages principaux de la série qui sont effectivement tous décédés entre 1972 et 1991. L'autre indien dit ensuite "dans cette série on essayait sans arrêt de tuer la famille Cartwright. Apparemment notre père le temps s'en est chargé pour nous..." et il se fait huer par le public. *Dans la deuxième histoire, une transition entre deux scènes se fait avec une carte qui brûle. L'histoire, tout comme la série, se déroule au far-west. *Lisa regarde un épisode de Bonanza à la télé. On y retrouve les personnages principaux, le sherif Roy Coffee (Ray Teal) confronté à la famille Cartwright, avec (de gauche à droite dans les Simpson) Hoss (Dan Blocker), Little Joe (Michael Landon), Ben (Lorne Greene) et Adam (Pernell Roberts). *Le gag du canapé est une parodie du générique, avec une carte de Springfield au lieu de celle de Ponderosa. ''Columbo'' ''Dinosaures'' L'épisode s'ouvre sur les Simpson en train de regarder cette série à la télé. On peut y voir Earl, le père de la famille Sinclair, dire à Robbie, le fils, de baisser sa musique "rock n'rock" puis on voit le bébé taper sur la tête de son père avec une poêle, comme il le fait souvent dans la série. Bart fait ensuite remarquer à juste titre "On dirait qu'ils nous ont regardé vivre et qu'ils ont tout copié pour la téloche...". Une remarque pertinente de la part des auteurs puisque le concept de cette série ressemble fortement à celui des Simpson et semble en être inspiré. ''Friends'' *La voix d'Alex, la nouvelle élève de l'école, est intérprétée par Lisa Kudrow, l'actrice qui joue Phoebe dans la série (ce qui explique pourquoi elle dit "Tu t'appelles Lisa ? Ah tais toi je suis folle de ce prénom" quand elle rencontre Lisa). Quand Alex se met du parfum dans le couloir, Lisa est étonnée et Alex lui dit alors "Dis pas que tu connais pas, c'est Prétention de Calvin Klein.". En VO elle luit dit "Don't be such a Phoebe, it's Pretension by Calvin Klein". Dans Friends Phoebe est une blonde écervelée, naïve et innocente, tout comme Alex. *Le décor de la sitcom Evite Ce Sujet n'est pas sans rappeler celui du coffee shop Central Perk. *Lorsque Bart découvre que le père de Great est Rainier Wolfcastle, ce dernier lui dit « Des personnages j'en ai joué des tas, McBain, l'agent Nick Vengeance, Sergent Massacreur et j'ai fait une voix dans la série Friends ». *Avec la télévision par satellite, les Simpson reçoivent une chaîne japonaise qui diffuse une série qui imite Friends. On peut voir le générique avec les personnages de la série en train de jouer dans la fontaine.On peut ensuite les voir en train de discuter dans un café style Central Perk, un endroit où se retrouve souvent les protagonistes de Friends. *Lors de la cérémonie de bar mitzvah de Krusty diffusée à la télé, un producteur de l'émission lui annonce "Krusty, l'audience est bonne et Friends est en chute libre." *A la suite de la suppression de la gratuité des médicaments pour les employés de la centrale, Homer pense à prendre un deuxième boulot qui paie bien et il demande : "Vous croyez que la série Friends à besoin d'un autre friend ?". Lisa lui répond "Ils ont arrété cette série" et Homer : "Dommage j'aurais été parfait en petit cousin de Rachel". *La présentatrice de l'émission Entertainment Tonight demande "Quelle ancienne star de Friends s'est engagée dans la lutte contre l'analphabétisme adulte ?" et Bart répond "C'est Lisa Kudrow". ''Homme à la carabine (L') ''K 2000 ''Kojak'' ''Le Prisonnier'' ''Les experts'' ''Mad Men'' ''Mariés, deux enfants'' ''Quatrième dimension (La) ''Soprano (Les) Catégorie:Références culturelles